


Aestus

by ScorpioSolitari



Series: Summer Heat [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, College AU, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mentions of Background Characters, summer themed smut, sweaty hot boys enjoying the afternoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSolitari/pseuds/ScorpioSolitari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not, we can’t even do anything. It’s too hot.” He grimaces. Kenma doesn’t like to sound eager about anything, doesn’t like to let on that he had expectations of anything, but Shoyou had slowly pulled this want out of him, and it was embarrassing to say the least. Maybe the implications of what he’d let slip would be lost on Shoyou. He could hope.</p>
<p>“Oh, we could.” Hinata says, low and suggestive.</p>
<p>Shit. Maybe not. <br/>---<br/>Summer is hot, Kenma is lazy, and Hinata is an innovative boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aestus

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many ideas about how nice slow lazy summertime sex would be for the volleyboys so I decided to write some short pieces for a series! This one kind of gives the setting for a few of the others, so it's a little longer and a little more expository, but I really wanted to be able to make the stories feel more connected without having to force a longer story. Also I just really love KenHina and an older Hinata looking forward to college volleyball. I hope you enjoy it! Their ages are 18 and 19 here.

Even late in the afternoon the heat was oppressive, pressing down humid and stifling on anyone unfortunate enough to have to go outside. Kenma took in a slow breath of thick, warm air and cracked opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

He'd spent most of the day out in the broiling sun giving Shoyou a tour around the campus of he and Kuroo's university. Nearing the last half of his third year in high school, Shoyou had been overwhelmed with offers from Universities across the country to join their volleyball programs and had slowly been working through his prospects.

In an unsurprising display of affection he'd almost immediately eliminated any university outside of Tokyo, wanting to be as near to his boyfriend as possible, but Kenma had made sure Shoyou took every offer seriously so he wouldn't regret his decision. He'd spent many nights quietly pouring over university websites with Shoyou over Skype, helping him narrow down his choices to a short list of schools with impressive sports programs and teams but that also had quality degree programs and good graduate turnover. He knew Shoyou could keep up academically if he actually tried and Kenma wanted to make sure his boyfriend had only the best options available to him, despite sharing the desire to be as near to him as possible.

Two years of long distance dating had been surprisingly brutal, once Kenma had gotten used to near constant texting and frequent Skype dates he found himself upset at their distance more often than not, and clingy in a way he never expected once joint training camps rolled around. Not that anyone outside of Nekoma had really noticed a difference in his behavior, but the difference was apparent all the same and getting worse all the time. Not that Shoyou minded, he blossomed like the dawn under Kenma's attention and whined when the time came for Karasuno to return to Miyagi. When Kenma finally graduated and joined Kuroo at University the distance was worse, with no more training camps to sustain him through the long stretches of Shoyou's absence.

But he wasn't about to risk the chance of Shoyou regretting choosing a school near him if he could help it.  
  
It figures he didn't have much to worry about anyway, he thinks as he sucks in another slow, too warm breath of air and tries to ignore the tickle of a bead of sweat sliding down his temple into his hairline.

His school made the short list, and the shorter list after that, and despite all of Kenma's research into every school offering Shoyou a chance to climb to greater heights, his school really came through as an excellent choice for someone as promising as Shoyou was. Kuroo obviously was zero help in Kenma's efforts to be unbiased, prodding the boy with promises of extended training sessions with himself Daichi and Bokuto, all three boys having merged into one terrifying unit of intimidating power and skill after the fire of high school competition had ended.

The boys were practically foaming at the mouth for Shoyou to join their fearsome lineup, especially with the knowledge that where ever the bright ball of sunshine went, Kageyama was sure to follow, because obviously.

And it was true, Kageyama had sat in on a few of their calls, offering whatever knowledge he had about the various teams and schools that had pledged them both scholarships, and Kenma couldn't have felt more relieved.   
  
He thinks he might have to thank Kageyama later for turning down the invitation to come out to Tokyo to see the school this weekend. Kenma glances to his side to take in the sight of Shoyou sprawled on his back over his floor on the other side of the coffee table, his forearm pressed over his eyes and mouth parted to take in pants of air, his skin visibly damp with sweat.

They had spent all day hand in hand, roaming the large campus and exploring buildings of interest before finally meeting up with the others at the dedicated team gymnasium and joining in on their practice.

He doesn't think Kageyama would have appreciated having to third wheel on their tour, because while the point was to introduce Hinata to what would likely be his future home for the next few years, it didn't stop them from taking any opportunity they had to make up for the long stretch of time lost between today and their last meetup. Quick presses of lips against his cheek and nuzzles of Shoyou's face pressed into his shoulder when no one was looking turned into desperate open mouthed kisses with flicks of tongue against lips and grasping hands pulling hips to press together every time they rounded a corner to an empty hallway or found a secluded path of book shelves on the silent study floor of the campus library.

Kenma huffs a quiet laugh as he remembers the look of petulant disappointment on Shoyou’s face when Kenma swatted his hands away from the fly of his jeans when they stopped to makeout in the secluded pathway between two of the science buildings.

Kenma would definitely have to thank Kageyama for sitting this one out.

“What’s so funny?” he hears Shoyou mumble from across the living room, and Kenma glances over again to catch him shift over onto his side, resting his chin against the palm of his hand as he lays sideways over the floor and peers back at him from under the coffee table.

He’d grown. Kenma wishes it didn’t make his throat go a little dry every time his eyes swept over Shoyou to take in just how _different_ he looked now.

His face had lost its softness, his jawline more angular and his eyes a little sharper, more predatory. His hair was shorter, but no less messy, just less boyish. His shoulders were broad, arms heavier with muscle Kenma never really imagined him capable of when they’d first met. He’d finally outgrown Kenma in terms of height, though neither of them was ever cut out to be tall enough to stack against giants like Kuroo.

Kenma slides his line of sight over Shoyou appreciatively, the sleepy lull of his eyes to the slight tilt of a lazy smile, skin flushed all the way down  to where his neck meets the collar of his shirt, a drop of sweat slowly rolling down his throat. The twist of his body angled towards him from across the room, slim hips followed by muscular thighs crossed over one another where they peek out from unfairly short gym shorts. His legs glowing with the sticky haze of sweat down to where his ankles cross leisurely, illuminated from the sunlight pouring in through the balcony sliding glass door.

Kenma swallowed thickly against the dry rasp of his throat.

“Kenma?”

He drags his eyes away from tempting thighs to catch a sleepy smirk stretch across his boyfriend’s mouth. His damn mouth.

“Nothing’s funny. Certainly not the fact that my A/C broke the one weekend you come to visit, or that I can’t get anyone to come repair it until Monday. Or that the sun seems to want us dead.” Kenma grumbles as he slides his eyes back up to the ceiling and his fingers twist against the fabric of his sweat damp tank top where they rest over his stomach.

“It’s kind of funny, I guess.” He can feel Shoyou watching him, can hear the amusement in his voice left over from catching Kenma staring.

“It’s not, we can’t even do anything. It’s too hot.” He grimaces. Kenma doesn’t like to sound eager about anything, doesn’t like to let on that he had expectations of anything, but Shoyou had slowly pulled this _want_ out of him, and it was embarrassing to say the least. Maybe the implications of what he’d let slip would be lost on Shoyou. He could hope.

“Oh, we could.” Hinata says, low and suggestive.

Shit. Maybe not.

Kenma tips his head to the side when he hears movement across from him, a huff of air and the rustle of fabric as Hinata brings himself to his hands and knees and slowly makes his way around the coffee table to where Kenma’s legs are splayed out over the floor, toes catching any breeze blowing in through the open sliding glass door of the balcony.

“Absolutely not, we’re both dripping sweat and gross.” Kenma sighs, and watches sweat roll down from Hinata’s hairline to his jaw as if to prove his point.

Hinata crawls over to sit near Kenma’s hips and eyes him thoughtfully, reaching over to gently push sweat-slick blonde hair away from where it clings to his forehead.

“I don’t care, I’ll take you any way I can get you. It might actually be kind of hot, heh.” Hinata snorts at his own little joke, unaware of how the words cause the spike of heat that seems to burst from Kenma’s chest and send tingling warmth spreading over him all the way to his fingers and toes.

“…we’re both exhausted, and there’s nothing here for…lube. I’m not getting up to get it. It’s too hot to move.” Kenma huffs like that’s the end of it, that neither of them have the energy to entertain a little intimacy, even if his body is already thrumming over just the image of a flushed and glowing Shoyou looming near.

Hinata shifts to rest his hands on either side of Kenma’s hips, leaning forward with a tired grin.

“Don’t need lube. Just you. Leave it to me.” Hinata leans forward to press a damp kiss to his throat and pulls away, eyes meeting his with just a little apprehension. “Okay?”

Kenma tries not to scowl, but can feel his face heating up and his eyebrows stitching together in a frown.

“Okay.”

And just that simple permission earns him the bright sunlight smile he loves so much, too much teeth and crinkled eyes like Shoyou can’t possibly contain his joy.

Hinata leans over onto the hands at his hips as he resettles between Kenma’s legs, Hinata’s knees pressing damp against the underside of his thighs where his shorts have ridden up with the movement. A calloused hand slips over the slick skin of Kenma’s stomach and his abdomen twitches at the light touch as it drags upwards and to his chest, taking the tank top along with it.

“This needs to come off.” Hinata mumbles as his other hand comes up to tug the hem of the top towards his chin. Kenma lifts his arms and squirms a bit until Hinata has tugged the damp shirt off and immediately his skin feels a little cooler at the exposure. Hinata flicks the top away and shifts to tug his own over his head, leaving Kenma to take in the sight of every stretch and pull of muscle in his boyfriend’s stomach and chest as he peels his sweat soaked top up and off his body. As the shirt slips over his head, Kenma’s hands come up to skim warm finger tips down the slick muscles of his stomach, and with a flash of vengeance Hinata swats his hands away. Kenma frowns.

“No touching. I told you to leave it to me.” Hinata grins as he leans back over to press his parted lips to Kenma’s panting mouth, the air going humid between them as they kiss, and it’s too hot but Kenma shivers anyway.

Hinata sucks his lower lip in to bite at it gently before pulling away, pressing warm lips to the salty slick skin at his jaw, throat, collar, humming with satisfaction all the while. Kenma’s fingers press tight against the floor at his sides, wondering if no touching really meant _no touching_ or if he’d give away his sudden desperation if he slid his fingers into Shoyou’s damp hair to grasp a handful or two.

He can feel his cock tensing in his thin shorts, already embarrassingly hard for all they’ve barely touched each other but it had been _so long_ that it seemed his body was aching for Shoyou as badly as his heart was.

Shoyou shifts as he kisses his way down Kenma’s stomach, stopping to swirl the tip of his tongue around the dip of his navel and bite softly at the skin below. Kenma feels warm palms slide up his thighs and rough fingers curl into the waistband of his shorts to drag them down, the elastic band catching against the head of his flushed cock and shocking a gasp out of him. Hinata looks up from where he had settled between his legs and smirks, “finally, I thought you might've fallen asleep”.

Kenma flicks Hinata’s forehead and lifts his hips to help ease off his shorts.

“Shut up”

Hinata sits up to rub the little red mark on his forehead and grins as his other hand works the shorts over Kenma’s knees and slides them down off his ankles.

“Yes sir. Also, ow? You can’t be treating me like this when I move here. You’re my boyfriend, you’re supposed to be nice to me.”

Kenma raises a hand to slide dramatically down his face as he groans, “Shoyou-”but his voice cuts off into a needy whine as spit slick lips spread wet over the head of his cock and suddenly there is nothing but _hot_ , _hot, too hot_ , as Hinata’s molten mouth slides down over his length, tongue sweeping languidly back and forth at the underside.

“Oh _shit_ , Shouyou,” Kenma moans, hands mindlessly finding their way to slip fingers through the strawberry blonde curls of the boy between his thighs.

“Hmm?” Hinata hums pleasantly and he can feel the sound reverberate through his dick, and hands slide up to grasp at the soft flesh of Kenma’s thighs to ease them over his shoulders as he sucks him down, taking slow swallows that press against the head of Kenma’s cock at the back of his throat.

“Shoyou, _Shoyou_ you’re so good at this,” Kenma pants, hot wet air rushing out past his lips and hanging heavy around them, glancing down to watch Hinata pull all the way back to the tip to suck _hard_ and lap at the head before bobbing back down. “You look so good like this.”

Hinata groans desperately and Kenma can see his hips press in tight against the floor, can feel his fingers grip a little tighter at his thighs as he sucks a little harder around him. Sweat rolls down Kenma’s chest as he heaves for deep breathes of air, wanting to go boneless and lay back but he can’t help the tension in his neck and shoulders keeping him angled enough to watch his cock slide glossy and dripping in and out of Hinata’s pink mouth.

“Shoyou,” Kenma breathes out so soft and his hands tremble as they brush sweat drenched hair away from Hinata’s reddened face when he slides back up to swirl his tongue under the edge of the head. Something about his face must have been wrecked enough for Hinata to pause when he glanced up to meet Kenma’s gaze because all of a sudden he’s pulling away, sliding up Kenma’s body to slide his mouth, swollen and rosy, against Kenma’s, open and wet and salt on his tongue when it meets Kenma’s with slow, torturous licks.

When he pulls away it’s to rest his wet forehead against Kenma’s, and they draw ragged breathes for a while as they take each other in, eyes heavy and drowsy despite the commotion.

“I want you, Kenma. Can I?” Hinata moans against his mouth, eyebrows drawn in tight like he’s worried Kenma might actually refuse him.

“Can’t,” Kenma sighs, “lube is in the bedroom, too lazy to get it and you’re not going anywhere until we’re done.” He hooks his ankles together around Shoyou’s waist as if to lock him in place.

Hinata huffs a hot breath of a laugh against Kenma’s jaw as he kisses along the edge.

“I was thinking of something a little different from that, if you’re interested. No lube necessary, promise.” He rolls his hips in against the cradle of Kenma’s, the cloth of Hinata’s athletic shorts dragging against his bare cock with the pressure of the hard length beneath.

“Yeah,” Kenma whimpers “yes, please _anything,_ just keep going.” His hands slide down the back of Shoyou’s neck and over his back through the sticky heat of sweat and he drags his nails back up as he presses his hips up against Shoyou’s erection.

“Fuck me, Shoyou.” He breathes it into his ear, satisfaction blossoming in the race of his heart as Shouyou bites into his flesh of his neck with a low groan and his hips snap in to meet Kenma’s as they push in to each other.

“Yeah. Yeah, just let me..” Shouyou sits back up and Kenma’s arms slide off easily to the floor. He looks down to take in every inch of his boyfriend, pink with heat and dark blonde locks clinging in wet strands to his face and neck, the heave of his chest with every heavy inhale, the trickle of sweat down his throat and collar, the wet bob of his hard cock against his stomach, precome beading in a sticky pool on his skin as it drips thickly from the head. Hinata swallows hard, the taste of him still heavy on his tongue.

“Okay.”

Hinata slides a hand around one of the knees wrapped at his waist, unlocking Kenma’s ankles to pull the leg up and swing it over his head to meet the other as he settles both calves crossed at the knee over one of his shoulders, and wraps his arm around them to keep them from sliding off. Kenma blinks a silent question as he watches Hinata use his free hand to finally tug his shorts down far enough to pull his cock out of his pants and give himself a few tight fisted strokes.

“Shoyou..what?”

Kenma watches him shuffle forward on his knees until they are pressed tight around his hips and Kenma’s ass is flush against the inside of Hinata’s thighs. It isn’t until Hinata leans forward, the arm holding his legs squeezing tight, that Kenma realizes what’s happening.

The slick press of his thighs stuck together with heat is breached slowly as Hinata angles his hips just so to slide his cock between them, and Kenma watches wide eyed as it presses through and drags heavy and warm against the underside of his own length and balls, incredible friction and yet nowhere near enough.

“Shoyou…holy shit,” he breathes as Hinata pumps his hips again and hisses out a breath, his cock gliding wet against the sweat of his thighs and the dribble of precome leaking out in thick pearls. His free hand comes down besides Kenma’s waist as he leans over further, hips picking up a steady rhythm and the sound of damp skin slapping between them filling the living room with the filthiest noises Kenma could imagine.

“Touch yourself.” Hinata groans as he fucks his thighs and Kenma can barely move for fear of interrupting this view. Watching Hinata’s cock slide thick between his legs and bumping against his own length, the pleasured and desperate pants and moans escaping Shoyou with every thrust and the tension in those thick broad shoulders, Kenma feels himself harden as his dick jolts against his stomach.

He can’t believe the breathy sighs coming from his own mouth, can’t believe how much he loves just watching this, knowing Shoyou was telling the truth, he’d have Kenma anyway he could take him. Kenma thinks he could come just from this, just from watching Shoyou’s gaze roam dreamy and intense over him as he drives his hips in to rut between his thighs like he can’t get enough.

Kenma groans and squeezes his thighs together as he reaches down to take his cock in a fist and strokes quickly with pressing twists to each upstroke, incredulous at how close he is to coming without being touched. He can feel the clenching of his stomach, the tension in his arms and shoulders that tells his he’s about to come, and _hard_.

The pressure of his thighs squeezing together sends Hinata into overdrive, an almost pained shout giving way to a nearly incoherent string of “Kenma, Kenma please oh _fuck_ , oh god, Kenma _yes_ ,” and his hips are snapping forward hard, his cock rubbing against Kenma’s knuckles on every downwards stroke of his grasp on himself. Their rhythm peaks higher and higher as Kenma’s breaths turn into gasps and whines meant to sound like Hinata’s name, the slick sounds of their skin and Kenma’s hand pumping tightly over himself come louder into the humid summer air, and Hinata can barely _breathe_ it’s so good.

“Shoyou, Shoyou shit, I can’t- I’m gonna cum. Oh god Shoyou I’m-” Kenma’s hand works fast over his cock as his voice catches on a cry and he comes, pulse after pulse of cum striping his fingers and stomach, slipping down his slick skin and pooling in hot drops as he gasps for air, too hot and too dizzy and too much all at once and he can only think to squeeze his thighs tighter together as the last pulses of his orgasm work their way through him.

Hinata watches Kenma’s eyes squeeze shut and his teeth catch his lip as he pumps his cock through each pulse of come that ropes across his stomach, hips twitching with aborted thrusts.

He’s so enraptured with watching the cum slide down a rosy nipple where it’d hit his chest that when Kenma’s thighs squeeze together tighter than before Hinata’s mind blanks and he comes hard with a strangled groan of “Oh fuck, _Kenma-!”_ as thick spurts of cum spill over Kenma’s spent cock and stomach, and paints the insides of his thighs slick with pearlescent beads. And Kenma is _watching_ him in that way he does, eyes sharp and knowing, taking in every detail to commit to memory and Hinata flushes with warmth and a little bit of embarrassment at how he must look, desperately thrusting through the last waves of pleasure, cock slick against his own cum between his boyfriend’s thighs.

He hopes Kenma can appreciate the image. He would, were he the one in Kenma’s position. Which is not a bad idea at all, he thinks.

He slowly releases Kenma’s calves from his shoulder, his arms a little sore from the tension, but his body feels so relaxed and sated that he can’t be bothered by it, and he slides in against Kenma’s side to throw an arm around his waist and kiss his boyfriend’s pretty pink cheeks. Kenma is still panting for breath, eyes still trained on him as if he was prey and Hinata meets his gaze with a tired smile.

“Love you.”

Kenma’s eyes soften and a hazy smile stretches over bitten lips. His hand comes up off his stomach to tangle his fingers with those of the hand wrapped around his waist.

“You too. You  were right.”

Hinata can feel his eyelids getting heavier, each blink a little slower than the last. “Hm? About what?”

It’s still too hot, worse now with the adrenaline and the pounding of their hearts, but Kenma feels the comfortable press of an impending nap all the same.

“About this. No lube necessary.” Kenma huffs, voice a quiet mumble.

“Hah. Told you to leave it to me didn’t I?” Shoyou’s voice is barely a whisper as he nuzzles into Kenma’s neck and presses his nose to the purpling skin he’d bitten earlier.

“Hm. It’s still hot though.” _But heat be damned_ , Kenma thinks as he curls into Hinata a little tighter.

“Love you,” A smile presses against his throat.

“Love you too.” Kenma hums as his eyes slide shut and the world goes hazy.

\---

Kageyama receives a “thank you” text that evening from Kenma and silently agrees to himself to ignore the reason why.


End file.
